


The Case of the Ghost with the One Black Eye

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Spooky Johnlock Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, First Time, Ghost Stories Are Gay Stories, Halloween, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: On the morning of 31 October, John made a resolution.  He had been working up his courage for weeks (months, years) but today would finally be the day.  Come hell or high water, before the clock struck midnight tonight, John Watson would kiss Sherlock Holmes.
Unfortunately, the ghost with the one black eye had other ideas…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Shepard/gifts).



> Based on my favorite childhood ghost story.

On the morning of 31 October, John made a resolution.  He had been working up his courage for weeks (months, years) but today would finally be the day.  Come hell or high water, before the clock struck midnight tonight, John Watson would kiss Sherlock Holmes.

 

…

 

On the afternoon of 31 October, Greg Lestrade arrived at 221B Baker Street with an intriguing case.  Within the past week, two security guards stationed on the newest ship to be added to the National Historic Fleet had washed up, dead, on the banks of the Thames.  A third security guard had been found that morning, hypothermic but alive, with a fantastic tale to tell.

 

According to the surviving guard, when he was alone on the ship the previous night he had heard an eerie voice, moaning, _“I am the ghost with the one black eye…”_   He was so frightened that he jumped overboard and swam for the shore.  He was lucky that the frigid water didn’t kill him as it had his predecessors.

 

…

 

On the evening of 31 October, Sherlock and John boarded the deserted ship.  Sherlock was looking forward to solving the case.  John was looking forward to kissing Sherlock.

 

They began their investigation at the bow of the ship.  Sherlock studied their surroundings.  John studied Sherlock.  

 

John was just about to make his move when he heard the eerie, moaning voice the security guard had described:  _“I am the ghost with the one black eye…”_

 

“That came from over here!” Sherlock cried, racing toward the back of the ship.  

 

John followed close on his heels.  When they reached the stern, however, there was nothing to be seen.  Not a clue in sight.

 

Once again, John decided the time had come for him to kiss Sherlock.  Once again, he was interrupted.  _“_ ** _I am the ghost with the one black eye…”_ **  

 

“Ah-ha!” Sherlock exclaimed.  “The voice is coming from belowdecks.”

 

Sherlock and John rushed down the ladder and searched the lower deck.  But nothing seemed amiss.

 

_This is it_ , John thought.  _It’s now or never._   As he gathered his resolve, however, that same eerie, moaning voice came again, louder still:  **_“I AM THE GHOST WITH THE ONE BLACK EYE…”_**

 

Something in John snapped.  “If you don’t shut up and stop cockblocking me, you’re going to be the ghost with the two black eyes!” he shouted.

 

There was a gasp, and a splash, and then silence.

 

…

 

On the night of 31 October, the ship was filled with moans.  But the sounds were certainly not coming from any ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks go out to May_Shepard for creating the Halloweenlock 2016 collection. I’ve found it quite inspiring. If you’ve enjoyed this spooky little story, please leave kudos and/or comments. :)


End file.
